Only Love
by cutebunnymin
Summary: KYUMIN / GS / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ / Sungmin siswi baru yang pindah ke sekolah yang terdapat keempat orang namja tampan. Sebut saja keempat orang tersebut pangeran sekolah. Ketiga namja tampan itu tertarik pada sungmin, namun tidak untuk salah seorangnya. Atau hanya belum saja? Lalu siapakah seorang itu?


**++++[Only Love]++++**

**.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.**

Presented by angelteuk_bubhie

Genre ::

Romance, Genderswitch

Rated ::

T to M

Pairing ::

Kyumin and other cast, only super junior member's.

Warning :

ini fic GS jadi bagi kalian yang ga suka GS harap jangan membaca! Banyak kata-kata yang berantakan dan berhamburan diluar EYD. So, **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Desclaimer :: fic ini murni milik nanachibubh dan kyumin milik kyumin shipper, he he.**

**Apabila misalnya ada sedikit kemiripan alur cerita ataupun karakternya dengan fic yang pernah kalian jumpai, itu sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan. Karna ini murni hasil inspirasi sayya setelah liat changcuters nyanyi'in lagu mereka yang only love. Entah kenapa judul lagu tersebut memberi sayya ide untuk membuat fic kyumin, hi hi..**

**.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.::::.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku kaya….**

**Aku tampan….**

**Aku jenius….**

**I have many friends….**

**Semua yang aku inginkan selalu aku dapatkan….**

**Aku memiliki semuanya….**

**Kecuali….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.** .**CINTA.** **.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**kyuhyun POV**

Perkenalkan nama ku Cho Kyuhyun. Aku seorang siswa di Shinwa High School. Apa kalian tahu sekolah itu? Ku rasa tidak. Karna sekolah itu merupakan sekolah elite yang ada di Korea Selatan dan hanya orang-orang kaya saja yang dapat bersekolah disana, kalau pun ada orang biasa yang masuk, itu dikarenakan mereka mendapat beasiswa. Aku bisa bersekolah di Shinwa pun karna orang tua ku yang kaya kaya. Mereka merupakan donatur terbesar di sekolah itu. Maka dari itu pihak sekolah sangat menghormati ku. Oh ya, bukannya aku ingin sombong tapi aku tidak hanya sekedar kaya tapi aku juga tampan dan jenius. Banyak sekali yeoja yang mengagumi ku, mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan boyband Super Junior yang katanya mempunyai banyak sekali fans di seluruh dunia. Meskipun aku kaya, tampan, dan juga jenius. Tapi itu semua tidak membuat ku puas, kenapa? Karna aku tidak memiliki cinta, hanya **CINTA. **Entahlah kenapa aku tidak memiliki cinta? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Mungkin saja karna hati ku sudah terlalu lama kosong? Orang tua yang selama ini membuat hidup ku nyaman, tapi tidak pernah memberi ku kasih sayang dan rasa cinta pada ku. Sejak kecil aku hanya di temani beberapa pelayan di rumah. Mungkin karna itulah aku terbiasa dengan kekosongan dan tidak memiliki cinta terhadap siapa pun baik itu sahabat, kakak, maupun kedua orang tua ku. Eh, aku hampir lupa! Aku juga memiliki seorang noona, namanya Cho Ahra. Dia bilang sih, dia sangat menyayangi ku. Tapi tetap saja hati ku merasa kosong dan mati. Karna ahra noona berkuliah diluar negeri dan aku yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian ini hanya bisa pasrah karna ditinggal sendiri dirumah yang mewah dan juga megah, hanya ditemani beberapa pelayan hingga sekarang.  
"tuan, anda sudah sampai" interupsi seorang ajusshi pada ku. Oke, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak bercerita tentang diri ku hingga aku lupa sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Oh ya, yang tadi menegur ku itu supir ku, namanya shin ajusshi. Haahh, sebaiknya lain kali aku bawa mobil sendiri saja daripada memakai supir.

**.**

**.**

"kyuhyun!" panggil salah seorang sahabat ku yang melambaikan tangannya pada ku.

"yo" sapa ku sembari berjalan mendekatinya. Untunglah sekarang masih sepi, jadi kuping ku tidak akan sakit mendengar teriakan-teriakan para yeoja yang melihat ku.

"hei! Wajah mu kusut sekali hari ini" tegur sahabat ku tadi. Namanya donghae, lebih tepatnya Lee Donghae. Dia juga tampan? Tapi masih kalah tampan dengan ku. Aku mempunyai 3 orang sahabat dan salah satunya adalah si ikan yang sedang berada di depan ku ini dan menatap ku bingung.

"jincha?" tanya ku. Apa wajah ku memang terlihat kusut? hm.

"ne.." jawabnya singkat.

"tapi aku tetap terlihat tampan kan?"

GEPLAKK

"kau ini tetap saja narsis" kurang ajar sekali ikan ini beraninya dia memukul kepala seorang cho kyuhyun. Apa dia tidak takut kalau sisi iblis ku muncul, heungh?

"ya! fishy! Seenaknya saja kau memukul kepala ku. Kau tidak tau itu sakit?" ucap ku garang dan memberinya death-glare.

"ha.. ha.. mian kyu" dasar ikan! Diberi tatapan membunuh dia hanya tertawa. Tapi itu yang membuat ku senang berteman dengannya.

"eh kyu! kau tau tidak?" lanjutnya bertanya antusias pada ku.

"bagaimana aku tau kalau kau belum memberitahu ku" jawab ku yang sedikit malas.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"lalu?" tanya ku yang tidak tertarik.

"kata appa dia seorang yeoja pindahan dari Jepang" yeoja eh? Apa peduli ku? Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik! Kalian heran kenapa donghae bisa tau? Donghae memang selalu tau perkembangan yang ada disekolah karna appanya merupakan kepala sekolah di Shinwa High School.

"oh" balas ku seadanya.

"ya! kyu! Tertariklah sedikit dengan apa yang ku katakan" protes donghae yang melihat ku tidak peduli dan tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk membahas murid baru itu.

"aku tidak tertarik pada yeoja"

"mwo? Jadi kau tertarik pada namja? Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik pada ku kyu?"

GEPLAKK

Kali ini aku yang memukul kepalanya. Dasar ikan kering! Dimana otaknya itu? Sehingga berpikiran seperti itu pada ku. "ya! Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada namja. Kau tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud, eoh?"

"aahhh.. pukulan mu cukup keras juga kyu! Bisa-bisa aku gegar otak karna mu" aku hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar ucapan si ikan ini.

Drap

Drap

Drap

Drap

Aku mendengar bunyi langkah-langkah orang berlari ke arah ku dan donghae.

"hei kyu! hae!" sapa kedua namja yang sekarang berada dihadapan ku dan donghae.

"hai" balas ku.

"siwon! Zhoumi!" panggil donghae yang terlihat begitu gembira melihat siwon dan zhoumi. Yap, siwon dan zhoumi adalah sahabat ku juga. Nah, sekarang totalnya sudah ada tiga kan?

"kau kenapa hae? Memegangi kepala seperti itu?" tanya siwon. Siwon si namja kekar, tampan, baik dan juga berkharisma. Dia juga banyak dikagumi para yeoja, tapi masih berada dibawah ku. dan satunya lagi, si tiang listrik zhoumi. Dia benar-benar tinggi, melebihi tinggi ku. Dia termasuk golongan tampan juga, tapi tetap saja masih kalah dengan ku.

"itu si evilmagnae itu" jawab donghae yang kini menatap ku tajam. Heh! aku tidak takut.

"ha.. ha.. ha.. kau apakan dia kyu?" kali ini pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut zhoumi dan ditujukan pada ku.

"aku hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran" jawab ku.

"kajja! Kita ke kelas. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai banyak yeoja yang melihat kita di sini dan berteriak histeris" lanjut ku yang melangkahkan kaki pergi dari koridor menuju kelas.

**kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**.*)(*)(*)(*)(Only Love)(*)(*)(*)(*.**

**.**

**.**

Selama perjalanan menuju kelas, donghae kembali memberitahu pada siwon dan zhoumi akan kedatangan murid baru yang ia ceritakan pada kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal tidak tertarik, hanya melangkahkan kakinya berjalan lebih dulu tanpa memperdulikan donghae yang bercuap-cuap dibelakangnya.

"wah! Kira-kira dia cantik tidak ya?" tanya zhoumi yang terlihat begitu tertarik.

"menurut dugaan ku dia pasti cantik" jawab donghae yang berlagak sok tau. Sedangkan siwon hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah donghae dan zhoumi yang kelewat antusias itu.

Yah! cukup diketahui, keempat namja tampan tersebut masih belum mempunyai seorang kekasih atau lebih tepatnya orang yang dicintai. Kenapa? Padahal banyak yeoja yang mengagumi bahkan mengejar-ngejar mereka? Karna…. menurut mereka tidak ada satu pun di antara yeoja itu yang menarik perhatian mereka. Donghae dan zhoumi sudah sering mengencani yeoja yang meminta mereka untuk dikencani, donghae dan zhoumi memang tidak mau menyia-nyiakan yeoja cantik yang meminta mereka untuk dikencani. Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja donghae dan zhoumi tidak merasa senang atau pun puas, karna menurut mereka berdua semuanya membosankan. Berbeda dengan siwon dan kyuhyun, mereka lebih memilih untuk menolak para yeoja yang menembak mereka. Alasan siwon karna ia tidak mau menyakiti atau pun mempermainkan perasaan para yeoja tersebut, ia hanya ingin mengencani yeoja yang memang ia cintai kelak. Sedangkan kyuhyun? Dia memang tidak tertarik pada yeoja-yeoja yang sudah berulang kali menyatakan cinta padanya.

"apa dia akan masuk kelas kita hae?" tanya zhoumi lagi.

"molla.. Sewaktu aku menanyakannya pada appa. Appa masih belum menentukan dia akan masuk kelas mana?" jawab donghae dengan mimik muka yang seolah berpikir.

**.**

**.**

Sesampainya keempat namja tadi di kelas, mereka pun segera menuju tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Donghae dan zhoumi duduk berseblahan, sedangkan kyuhyun duduk dibelakang siwon. Karna kursi mereka adalah kursi yang langsung menyatu dengan sebuah papan kecil untuk menulis***aku ga tau namanya***. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk, kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda berwarna hitam yang biasa ia bawa kemana-mana untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, apalagi kalau bukan PSP! Alat elektronik yang selalu membuatnya senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Treett.. Treett..

Suara bel sudah berbunyi dan menandakan bahwa kelas sudah masuk. Beberapa murid ada yang masih berlarian menuju kelasnya masing-masing karna melihat sudah ada beberapa guru yang sudah berjalan hendak menuju kelas yang akan mereka ajar. Kelas XI-A yang merupakan kelas yang ditempati oleh kyuhyun beserta ketiga sahabatnya itu sudah terlihat tenang dan juga damai. Pantas saja kelas mereka dijadikan kelas paling utama dan unggul.

Selang beberapa saat tampaklah seorang songsaengnim cantik dan juga muda memasuki kelas XI-A. "pagi semua" sapanya.

"pagi…." jawab semua murid yang ada di kelas itu. Ada beberapa murid yang melirik-lirik ke arah pintu yang sekarang berdiri seorang yeoja mungil yang memakai tas punggung berwarna pink dengan rambut yang di ikat bulat ke atas sebelah kanan***chae gyeong style-princess hours***.

"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru.. ayo perkenalkan diri mu" ucap songsaengnim bernama heechul itu mempersilahkan yeoja tersebut masuk.

"zhoumi! Ternyata dia masuk kelas kita!" bisik namja yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah lee donghae.

"ne hae.. aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya" jawab siapa lagi kalau bukan zhoumi.

Selama perbisikan itu berlangsung, masuklah yeoja yang tadi berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Baru saja masuk satu langkah semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas tercengang melihatnya, ada yang berdecak kagum, ada yang merasa iri karna akan mempunyai saingan, yang pasti itu adalah isi hati para yeoja, banyak berbagai ekspresi yang terlihat dari setiap murid di kelas XI-A.

"annyeong haseyo.. Choneun Lee Sungmin imnida.. Bangapseumnida ^^.." yap, yeoja tadi pun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang begitu manis dan juga cute, siapa pun namja yang melihatnya pasti ingin segera menciumnya termasuk donghae dan juga zhoumi yang sekarang terlihat seperti ingin menyerang yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu. Siwon yang melihatnya pun benar-benar terpana karna senyum berkekuatan 1000 volt itu, tapi kemudian ia pun menampakkan kedua lesung pipinya yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang tersenyum. Lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Kyuhyun masih tercengang, namun tidak lama kemudian ia pulih dari ketercengangannya dan kembali memasang wajah stoicnya dan menatap tajam sungmin. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sedang memperhatikan setiap detail yang ada pada diri sungmin. Tapi ternyata tatapan kyuhyun tersebut membuat yeoja yang bernama sungmin itu ngeri dan sedikit merinding karna tanpa sengaja bola matanya bertemu dengan bola mata obsidian kyuhyun.

"baiklah sungmin-ssi.. Kau bisa duduk disana" tunjuk heechul songsaengnim pada sebuah kursi kosong yang berada di dekat jendela. Dan perlu diketahui, disamping kanannya duduk seorang namja yang tadi menatap dingin ke arah sungmin.

"annyeong" sapa sungmin pada namja disebelahnya setelah duduk dikursinya. Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari namja tersebut, ia hanya melihat sungmin sekilas dan kemudian berpaling menghadap ke depan papan tulis.

'apa-aku-terlihat-aneh-ya?-kenapa-dia-menatap-ku-seperti-itu?' batin sungmin yang bingung, tapi tidak lama sungmin bergelut dengan pikirannya ia pun menghadap songsaengnim yang sekarang sedang menjelaskan materi pelajarannya.

'pasti-dia-sama-saja-dengan-yeoja-yang-lain' batin namja yang tadi disapa sungmin. Siapa namja itu? Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan kyuhyun si namja dingin.

'tapi-aku-merasa-ada-yang-sedikit-berbeda-darinya?-apa?' batin kyuhyun lagi.

**.**

**.**

**sungmin POV**

Ini adalah hari pertama ku bersekolah setelah pindah dari Jepang. Aku terpaksa harus pindah ke Korea karna di Jepang masa kerja appa sudah habis disana dan ia ditugaskan kembali ke Korea dan akhirnya disinilah aku bersekolah, di Shinwa High School yang katanya hanya khusus untuk kalangan elite. Menurut ku sekolahnya lumayan, gedungnya besar, mempunyai taman yang luas, fasilitas lengkap, dan begitulah. Aku malas menjelaskan semua yang tadi aku lihat ketika pertama masuk ke lingkungan sekolah ini. Katanya aku akan masuk kelas XI-A, semoga saja semua muridnya ramah dan baik ^^.

Sewaktu aku memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri. Aku mendengar murid-murid berbisik-bisik tentang ku. Biarlah! Aku tidak peduli mereka membicarakan hal baik atau hal buruk tentang ku! Tapi ada seorang namja yang membuat ku risih hingga sekarang. Entah kenapa aku merasa ia memperhatikan ku dengan tatapannya yang dingin!? Sewaktu aku menyapanya dia tidak membalas sapaan ku. Huh, ada apa dengannya? Aneh!

**.**

**.**

Huwwaaaa! Pelajaran apa itu? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu itu sebelumnya? Apa pelajaran disini begitu cepat? Pelajaran ku di Jepang kan masih belum sampai sejauh ini. Ottok'eeee?

Aku begitu memperhatikan percuma saja, aku tetap tidak mengerti!

Sesekali aku melirik namja yang ada di samping kanan ku.

Tampan. Tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat dingin dan tidak ada ekspresi. Huh! Untuk apa memperdulikan namja seperti dia?

**sungmin POV end**

**.**

Sewaktu sungmin melirik-lirik ke arah kyuhyun, tanpa sengaja kyuhyun juga menoleh ke arah sungmin. Mata mereka pun saling bertemu, tapi dengan segera sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan karna malu dan berpura-pura seakan-akan tadi ia sama sekali tidak melirik kyuhyun.

'semoga-saja-dia-tidak-tahu-kalau-aku-tadi-memperhatikannya' batin sungmin was-was.

Treett.. Treett..

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Heechul songsaengnim mengakhiri pelajarannya dan kemudian membereskan semua bukunya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun yang malas untuk pergi ke kantin hanya berdiam di kelas dan kembali bermain dengan PSPnya. Siwon sedang asik membereskan perlengkapan belajarnya setelah pelajaran matematika tadi. Sedangkan haezhou alias donghae dan zhoumi, mereka berdua sedang menyusun kata-kata untuk mendekati yeoja yang tadi baru masuk kelas mereka.

"uummm…. Mi—mian.. apakah kau mengerti pelajaran matematika tadi?" tanya seorang yeoja –sungmin– pada kyuhyun yang kini sedang asik berkutat dengan PSPnya. Kyuhyun pun mempause gamenya dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang bertanya padanya dan kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sungmin.

"…" kyuhyun tidak berniat untuk menjawabnya malah ia hanya memperhatikan yeoja di hadapannya itu.

"kalau kau mengerti.. a—aku hanya ingin kau membantu ku mempelajarinya.. Karna di Jepang pelajaran matematika kami masih belum sampai disitu.. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." lanjut sungmin lirih dengan wajah yang ditekuk, namun sama sekali tidak menghilangkan kesan imut pada dirinya.

"lalu bayaran ku apa?" tanya kyuhyun yang masih memasang wajah stoicnya.

"eh!? kau meminta bayaran?" tanya balik sungmin dengan ekspresi terkejutnya yang benar-benar imut.

"kalau kau mau aku bisa mengajari mu" sahut seorang namja yang tiba-tiba berada di tengah sungmin dan kyuhyun.

"ya! Donghae-ya! Kau saja masih belum terlalu paham, bagaimana bisa kau mengajarinya? Biar aku saja yang mengajari mu!" sanggah seorang namja tinggi yang berada disamping namja yang tadi ia panggil donghae.

"hei mimi! Bukannya kau juga tidak terlalu mengerti, heungh?" sindir donghae pada namja tinggi tadi yang bernama mimi. Mimi? Oh ternyata mimi itu panggilan kecil dari zhoumi.

Donghae dan zhoumi malah jadi beradu mulut, sedangkan sungmin hanya bisa memperhatikan kedua orang itu dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kelincinya, ia bingung. Tanpa sungmin ketahui, ternyata ekspresinya tersebut membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan sedikit senyumnya. Jenuh melihat perdebatan donghae dan zhoumi, sungmin pun kembali menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kyuhyun.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun.

"bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya balik sungmin.

"bukannya aku ingin sombong, tapi aku merupakan siswa peraih olimpiade matematika di sekolah ini. Jadi kemampuan ku dalam pelajaran matematika tidak mungkin di ragukan" jawab kyuhyun membanggakan dirinya.

"oohh.." tanggapan sungmin singkat yang tidak terlalu peduli akan prestasi yang kyuhyun ucapkan tadi.

"mwo? Hanya seperti itu?" kaget kyuhyun mendengar hanya kata 'oh' yang keluar dari mulut sungmin. Baru kali ini kyuhyun bertemu yeoja yang tidak terlalu peduli akan dirinya dan tidak mengagumi atas kepandaian dan eheum, dan ketampanannya juga mungkin?.

"wae?" tanya sungmin bingung.

"jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau mengajari ku?" tambah sungmin. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap yeoja di depannya tidak percaya, ia terperangah.

Setelah beberapa menit terperangah, kyuhyun pun kembali tersadar dari alam ketidakpercayaannya "aku tidak mau" tolak kyuhyun yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengajari ku? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau itu peraih olimpiade matematika? Itu berarti kau siswa yang pintar" tanya sungmin yang sedikit tidak terima karna kyuhyun menolak untuk mengajarinya.

"ya, aku memang pintar. Dan aku tidak mau mengajari yeoja babo seperti mu" ucap kyuhyun yang langsung membuat sungmin menatapnya tajam.

"mwo? kau menyebut ku apa?"

"apa kau tuli?"

Sungmin sudah hampir marah, namja di hadapannya itu benar-benar sudah membuatnya kesal. Muka sungmin sudah memerah karna menahan amarahnya dan kalau bisa di deskripsikan layaknya film kartun, maka saat ini sedang ada asap di atas kepalanya.

"hei kyu! Kau terlalu kasar pada yeoja yang sudah menjadi anggota baru di kelas kita" ucap seorang namja kekar dan juga tampan yang kini berjalan ke arah kyuhyun dan sungmin. Untunglah ia segera hadir, kalau tidak mungkin sudah akan terjadi peperangan.

"annyeong.. Choi Siwon imnida" lanjut namja tadi memperkenalkan dirinya pada sungmin dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan sungmin. Sejenak sungmin hanya memperhatikan tangan siwon, tapi kemudian ia dengan cepat menyambut uluran tangan siwon.

"ne annyeong ^^.." balas sungmin sambil tersenyum sangat manis dan sudah melupakan kemarahannya terhadap kyuhyun. Siwon pun membalas senyuman tersebut dengan memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada seorang namja yang menatap mereka tidak suka dan mendengus sebal.

"kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajari mu" tawar siwon.

"memang aku tidak sepintar kyuhyun.. Tapi aku mengerti pelajaran matematika" tambahnya. Sungmin terlihat berpikir, namun tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

"ne! Aku mau" ucap sungmin sumringah.

"gamsahamnida siwon-ssi.." tambahnya.

"ehhehee.. sebaiknya tidak usah seformal itu, panggil saja aku siwon tanpa embel-embel ssi" pinta siwon.

"ne.." sungmin masih menampakkan senyum manisnya dan tanpa tahu bahwa senyumannya itu sudah membuat jantung seorang namja berdegup begitu cepat. Dan jangan lupakan dua insan yang awalnya beradu mulut kini menjadi mengangakan mulutnya karna melihat senyuman sungmin. Ternyata efek senyuman sungmin sangat kuat.

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

**kyuhyun POV**

Haaahhhh~~ membosankan sekali! Rasanya semua game di PSP ini tidak ada yang menarik lagi. Yeoja itu? Kenapa semua sahabat ku terlihat ingin mendekatinya? Kalau si fishy dan si tiang listrik itu memang penyuka wanita, jadi biasa-biasa saja. Tapi! Yang membuat ku bingung adalah.. Choi Siwon! Dia kan hampir sama dengan ku, tidak pernah tertarik pada yeoja. Tapi kali ini? Apa istimewanya yeoja itu? Cantik? Biasa saja. Tinggi? Huh, dia jauh dari kata tinggi. Sexy? Tidak. Tubuhnya itu terlihat mungil dan berisi. Manis? Uumm, mungkin untuk yang satu ini iya. Imut? Sepertinya ini juga, pipinya itu sangat chubby. Lalu hidungnya juga mancung. Bibirnya? hhmm, bibirnya itu terlihat tipis dan mungil, cocok sekali dengan warna bibirnya yang merah muda. Apa dia memakai pemerah bibir untuk menarik perhatian para namja di sekolah ini?

Mwo? Hyaaaa! Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan cho kyuhyun? Kenapa kau malah menilai apa yang ada pada diri yeoja itu? Aish!

Cukup! Jangan pernah munculkan lagi bayangan yeoja itu di otak cerdas mu!

Treett.. Treett..

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku ingin mengajak ketiga sahabat ku untuk bermain di rumah ku saja. Sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan?

"donghae hyung! Zhoumi hyung! Siwon hyung!" panggil ku. Mereka bertiga menoleh pada ku. Kenapa aku memanggil mereka dengan sebutan hyung? Itu karna aku yang paling muda di antara mereka. Bahkan bukan hanya di antara mereka bertiga, tapi di dalam kelas akulah magnae-nya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Karna berkat kecerdasan ku ini, aku bisa lompat kelas. Seharusnya sekarang aku berada di kelas X, tapi nyatanya aku berada di kelas XI. He hee

"wae?" tanya dua orang yang selalu membuat rusuh dimanapun berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan donghae hyung dan zhoumi hyung.

"aku ingin mengajak kalian bermain PS di rumah ku. Kita tanding suatu permainan. Bagi yang menang berhak untuk meminta apapun pada yang kalah"

"jincha?" tanya donghae hyung antusias. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala ku.

"ok! Aku setuju! Kalian semua pasti kalah" jawab zhoumi hyung.

"yakin sekali? Yang menang itu pasti aku" kali ini jawaban dari donghae hyung. Sepertinya perdebatan antara dua orang itu akan terjadi lagi. Dari pada memperdulikan mereka, sebaiknya aku menanyakannya lagi pada siwon hyung. Sejak tadi ia tidak bersuara.

"siwon hyung, bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya ku padanya.

"mianhae kyu! Aku tidak bisa bermain dengan kalian. Karna aku sudah membuat janji dengan sungmin untuk mengajarinya matematika sepulang sekolah" tolak siwon hyung. Mwo? Jadi dia sudah membuat janji dengan yeoja itu?

"siwon-ah.. apa kau jadi mengajari ku?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan siwon hyung. Senyum itu lagi yang ia perlihatkan! Apa ia sengaja mengeluarkan senyumnya itu untuk menarik perhatian para namja disini, heungh?

"ne.. tentu saja. Kajja! Kau pulang bersama ku, kita belajar di rumah ku saja" ajak siwon hyung yang sudah hendak pergi meninggalkan aku, donghae hyung, dan zhoumi hyung.

"ya! kalian mana bisa pergi begitu saja" ucap ku sedikit meninggikan volume suara ku untuk mencegah siwon hyung dan yeoja itu pergi. Donghae hyung dan zhoumi hyung pun memberhentikan perdebatan tidak jelasnya tadi karna mendengar ucapan ku yang cukup keras.

"wae?" sebelum siwon hyung berucap yeoja itu yang lebih dulu bertanya pada ku.

"karna siwon hyung akan pergi bersama kami" jawab ku yang langsung menarik lengan donghae hyung dan zhoumi hyung. Siwon hyung nampak mengernyit mendengar ucapan ku. Aish! Apa jawaban ku tadi terlihat bodoh?

"hei kyu! Bukan kah tadi aku sudah katakan kalau aku tidak bisa ikut?" benar juga! Kenapa aku terlihat seperti ingin menghalanginya untuk pergi?

"memangnya kau ingin kemana siwon-ah?" tanya donghae hyung yang kini terlihat bingung. Dasar! Rupanya si fishy ini tidak mendengar percakapan ku dengan siwon hyung sebelumnya.

"siwon-ah akan mengajari ku matematika" jawab yeoja itu. Yeoja yang baru tadi pagi masuk kelas kami, dan bernama Lee Sungmin. Kenapa ia yang menjawab? Bukankah pertanyaan itu di tujukan untuk siwon hyung? Dasar! Merasa sudah dekat eoh dekat siwon hyung? Ck.

"mwo? Ya! Siwon! Kau curang sekali! Sungmin-ah.. Kau jangan mau di ajari olehnya. Lebih baik dengan ku saja" kali ini teriakan yang terlontar dari mulut zhoumi hyung.

"andwae! Sebaiknya jangan dengan si tiang listrik ini! Bagaimana kalau dengan ku saja?" haahhh~~ mulai lagi perdebatan aneh mereka. Ku lihat sungmin sedang memperhatikan dua orang itu berdebat dengan wajah bingung? Wajahnya lucu juga kalau seperti itu! …. ? MWO? Sepertinya otak mu sudah kotor cho kyuhyun, sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

**kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin masih saja memperhatikan duo haemi beradu mulut, hingga akhirnya terdengar seseorang bernapas dengan berat.

"hhhHh~~ sudahlah! Hentikan perdebatan tidak penting kalian itu" ucapnya. Akhirnya donghae dan zhoumi pun berhenti berdebat, dan kemudian menatap si pemilik suara. Siapakah dia? Tentu saja namja tampan yang bernama Choi Siwon.

"kalian ikut saja ke rumah ku, jadi kita bisa belajar bersama-sama. Bukannya kalian berdua juga masih belum mengerti?" donghae dan zhoumi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"ya! Kalau donghae hyung dan zhoumi hyung juga ikut pergi ke rumah mu. Lalu bagaimana dengan ku?" protes kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"kalau kau mau, kau juga bisa ikut. Jadi main PSnya lain kali saja" jawab siwon memberi solusi. Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang, dan sesekali ia melirik sungmin.

'dari-pada-aku-bosan-apa-lebih-baik-aku-ikut-saja?' batin kyuhyun yang mencoba mencari keputusan yang bisa ia ambil.

Kyuhyun berpikir begitu lama, sampai-sampai membuat donghae dan zhoumi tidak sabar ingin memasukkan pangeran iblis tersebut ke liang neraka, setelah beberapa menit berpikir akhirnya ia pun bersuara "baiklah aku ikut!"

**.**

**.*)(*)(*)(*)(Only Love)(*)(*)(*)(*.**

**.**

Mereka pun berangkat menuju ke rumah siwon. Sungmin satu mobil dengan siwon. Zhoumi bersama kyuhyun. Dan donghae membawa mobilnya sendiri.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah siwon, siwon segera mempersilakan sungmin dan ketiga sahabatnya untuk masuk.

"huwwaaaahh! Rumah mu begitu besar dan mewah sekali siwon-ah" sungmin langsung berdecak kagum begitu masuk ke rumah siwon dan menatap takjub semua isi di dalamnya.

"eh!?" kaget siwon. Bukan hanya siwon yang terkejut atas perkataan sungmin, tapi kyuhyun, donghae, dan juga zhoumi. Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah siwon karna mendengar pekikan terkejut siwon.

"memangnya rumah mu tidak sebesar ini sungmin-ah?" tanya siwon kemudian.

"hm! Rumah ku sederhana saja. Aku tidak mau appa membeli rumah yang besar. Karna rumah besar percuma saja kalau di dalamnya sepi dan tidak ada kehangatan" jawab sungmin yang sukses membuat keempat pangeran sekolah itu tercengang sekaligus kagum.

Namun tidak lama ketercengangan itu berlangsung, mereka pun tersadar. Siwon kemudian tersenyum "kau benar" ucapnya.

"hwaaaa! Tidak salah aku menyukai yeoja seperti mu.. Kini aku sudah bertekad untuk menetapkan hati ku pada mu" teriak histeris dari donghae. Dan langsung mendapat death-glare dari zhoumi. Sedangkan yeoja yang dimaksud donghae hanya bisa menampakkan ekspresi bingungnya mendengar ucapan donghae.

"OMMOO! Neomu kyeoptaa~~.." kali ini teriakan histeris dari zhoumi yang melihat wajah sungmin. Death-glare yang ia tunjukkan pada donghae tadi seketika langsung lenyap sewaktu melihat sungmin yang begitu imut dengan wajah bingungnya.

"aaiisshh! Sudah.. Sudah.. Kapan kita akan mulai belajarnya kalau begini? Aku akan minta bibi untuk membuatkan minum untuk kalian. Kalian tunggulah di ruang belajar. Kyuhyun! Sebaiknya kau yang tujukan ruang belajarnya"

Kyuhyun terlihat malas-malasan mendengar suruhan siwon padanya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab "hhHh~ arraseo.. Kajja" kyuhyun pun segera menggiring sungmin beserta kedua sahabatnya ke ruang belajar milik siwon. Kyuhyun, donghae, dan zhoumi memang sudah sering bermain di rumah siwon jadi tentu saja mereka hapal ruangan-ruangan yang ada di rumah siwon.

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

Selama perjalanan menuju ruang belajar, sungmin berjalan dengan gelisah. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak tenang "eeuummm.. kau yang di depan!" panggil sungmin pada namja yang berada di depannya. Namja itu pun menoleh dan menatap sungmin yang sedang mengigit-gigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas-remas seragamnya***kyaaaa! mo pingsan dulu! Ga kuat ngebayangin aegyo-nya min***.

"ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah stoic-nya. Sebenarnya ia tadi sempat terkejut dan berusaha menahan dirinya. Untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya ia pun bisa kembali menenangkan dirinya.

"a—akkuu.. aku ingin buang air kecil" jawab sungmin yang ternyata dari tadi menahan untuk buang air kecil. Namja itu pun menghela napasnya. Perlu diketahui, namja itu –kyuhyun–. Sungmin tidak tahu nama kyuhyun, karna belum ada berkenalan dengan kyuhyun. Memang ia sempat berbicara dengan kyuhyun sewaktu di kelas tadi, tapi kyuhyun kan tidak memperkenalkan dirinya?

Untuk duo haemi, kenapa mereka tidak cepat-cepat berebut menunjukkan toilet pada sungmin? Itu karna sedari tadi mereka berdua sedang sibuk berdebat membicarakan rencana-rencana untuk memperebutkan hati sungmin, ckckckck.

"baiklah ikuti aku!" kyuhyun pun memalingkan jalannya yang semula menuju ruang belajar kini menuju toilet, serta di iringi sungmin tentunya.

**.**

**.**

Setibanya kyuhyun di depan toilet, ia segera menyuruh sungmin untuk masuk. Sungmin pun segera berlari masuk, karna dari tadi ia sudah sangat menderita menahan ingin buang air kecil.

Setelah beberapa saat, sungmin keluar dari toilet. Dan kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sungmin sudah selesai, karna saat ini kyuhyun sedang menghadap ke arah lain dan membelakangi toilet. Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati kyuhyun. Sesampainya sungmin di belakang kyuhyun, ia pun menoel-noel punggung belakang kyuhyun. Sontak itu membuat kyuhyun berpaling menghadap sungmin.

Keduanya begitu terkejut karna jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Sampai-sampai napas masing-masing dari mereka terasa satu sama lain. Hidung mereka pun sedikit lagi bersentuhan.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung mereka berdua berpacu dengan cepat. Sungmin hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Sedangkan kyuhyun, ia memperhatikan setiap detail wajah sungmin yang kini berada begitu dekat di depan wajahnya. Mulai dari mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, hidung mancung yang hampir bersentuhan dengan hidungnya, dan bibir plump sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Hingga berulang-ulang kyuhyun memperhatikan, rasanya ia ingin terus melihat pemandangan indah yang sekarang berada di depannya.

Tanpa di sadari, kyuhyun bergerak mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin, dan akhirnya hidung mereka pun bersentuhan. Entah kenapa kyuhyun refleks bergerak mendekat. Kyuhyun memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sedikit lagi bibirnya akan menyentuh permukaan bibir tipis sungmin yang sedari tadi begitu menggodanya. Sudah hampir mencapai bibir sungmin, sungmin pun segera sadar dari sensasi yang sempat ia rasakan di dadanya, dan kemudian mundur ke belakang untuk sedikit menjauh dari kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar akan sungmin yang menjauh langsung mendegus kesal karna hasratnya untuk mencicipi bibir sungmin jadi tidak tercapai.

"eeuummm.. bisakah kita ke ruang belajar sekarang?" tanya sungmin kemudian dengan pipi yang sedikit merona merah. Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi sempat menunduk dan kemudian menatap sungmin tajam.

"ke—kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" tanya sungmin lagi. Sebenarnya ia merasa takut melihat tatapan kyuhyun sekarang padanya yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Lee Sungmin" panggil kyuhyun tegas yang masih menatap tajam manik mata sungmin.

"n—ne.." jawab sungmin gugup. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati sungmin, sungmin serasa terjebak dalam jeratan mata kyuhyun dan membuatnya tidak bisa lagi bergerak.

"apa sebelumnya bibir ini pernah di sentuh?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengusap-ngusapkan jarinya secara perlahan pada bibir sungmin.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sungmin benar-benar shock atas perlakuan kyuhyun padanya sekarang. Jantungnya kembali berdegup begitu cepat. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan untuk memberi jawaban bahwa bibirnya sama sekali belum pernah di sentuh oleh siapapun.

Melihat gelengan kepala dari sungmin membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ani! Bukan sebuah senyuman yang ia tunjukkan, mungkin lebih tepatnya adalah sebuah seringaian.

"bagus! Karna bibir ini.. harus aku yang pertama merasakannya" ucap kyuhyun yang masih mengusap-ngusap bibir sungmin. Entah kenapa sungmin hanya diam dan membiarkan kyuhyun menyentuh bibirnya. Ia seperti terbuai masuk kedalam tatapan mata kyuhyun.

"kyu! sungmin!" panggil sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri kyuhyun dan sungmin. Kyuhyun pun dengan terpaksa menjauhkan tangannya dari bibir sungmin. Tidak mungkin kan ia tetap menempelkannya?

"ah.. siwon" sapa sungmin yang mulai sadar dan menjadi gugup. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menatap malas sahabatnya itu.

"aku mencari-cari kalian ternyata kalian ada disini. Kenapa tidak segera kembali?" tanya siwon.

"karna kami masih ingin berduaan" jawab kyuhyun cuek. Bukan kah hanya kyuhyun yang masih ingin berduaan dengan sungmin?

"mwo?" pekik siwon tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menghela napas "sudah ku putuskan, mulai saat ini sungmin adalah milik ku" ucapnya yang sukses membuat siwon beserta sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"apa maksud perkataan mu kyu? Kau?"

"ne! Yeoja ini" kyuhyun menunjuk sungmin dan membuat sungmin menatap jari telunjuk yang kini menunjuknya "entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang berbeda darinya dan aku ingin memilikinya. Aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada ku?" jelas kyuhyun.

"tapi kau tidak bisa langsung mengecap sungmin sebagai milik mu kyu" ucap siwon yang merasa tidak suka akan ucapan kyuhyun bahwa sungmin adalah miliknya.

"wae?"

"ada apa? ada apa?" tanya dua orang makhluk yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri siwon, kyuhyun, dan sungmin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan donghae dan zhoumi?

"kalian lama sekali!" keluh donghae memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"ne! Kalian sedang apa disini? Sebaiknya kita ke ruang belajar sekarang" sahut zhoumi.

Seakan teringat tujuan awal, sungmin pun segera berjalan ke arah donghae dan zhoumi. Dan tentu saja, kyuhyun memperhatikannnya.

"benar! Aku kan kesini untuk belajar dan siwon-ah yang akan mengajari ku.. Kajja! Sepertinya waktu ku sudah terbuang begitu banyak sia-sia" sungmin pun menarik lengan donghae dan zhoumi untuk pergi menunjukkannya jalan menuju ruang belajar. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya tersenyum senang karna merasa betapa beruntungnya bisa disentuh oleh sungmin. Lalu siwon pun mengikuti di belakangnya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sungmin memberhentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat kyuhyun.

"dan kau kyukyu! Aku ini bukan milik mu.. tapi aku milik diri ku sendiri dan milik eomma dan appa ku" ucap sungmin yang memanggil kyuhyun dengan sebutan kyukyu, karna ia hanya mendengar teman-temannya memanggil kyuhyun dengan panggilan kyu. Setelah mengucapkan itu, sungmin tersenyum dan kembali berpaling untuk melangkahkan kakinya dan tentu saja menarik lengan donghae dan zhoumi yang kini saling menatap bingung karna ucapan sungmin. Sedangkan siwon juga ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan sungmin. Lalu bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Lihatlah pangeran evil itu, kini ia tengah menggerutu kesal. Apa salah apabila ia menyatakan bahwa seseorang adalah miliknya? Kira-kira itulah yang sedang ada dipikirannya. Maklum saja, ia kan belum pernah merasakan cinta dan bagaimana menjalin hubungan dekat atau biasa disebut hubungan kekasih. Maka dari itu ia berbicara apa adanya sesuai dengan keadaan hatinya dan perintah otaknya. Apalagi ia merupakan namja yang dingin, jadi tidak tau bagaimana harus mengekspresikan dirinya. Jadilah tadi ucapannya terkesan egois dan sedikit memaksa. Yah mungkin caranya itu memang salah?

Apa mungkin sekarang kyuhyun sudah merasakan butir-butir cinta? Apakah dari sikapnya tadi menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta? Maka dari itu ia ingin memiliki sungmin?

**.**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**T(o)B(e)C(ontinued)**

**.**

**oOo**

**.**

**Tunggu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan di atas di chapter depan, ha ha ha haaaa *ketawa setan* #plakk  
**

**Apakah garing? Ng'bosenin? Gaje? Aneh? Memuakkan?**

**Yah, sepertinya memang memuat semuanya (_ _")**

**Aku ngaku, aku memang bukan orang berbakat yang bisa menghasilkan fic yang bagus. Aku cuma bisa menuangkan ide ku apa adanya dengan bahasa yang mungkin sangat berantakan serta alur ngidul.. ke ke ke ke~~  
**

**Aku penyuka fic kyumin YAOI maupun GS .. maka dari itu aku buat fic kedua ku ini GS ..**

**Yaahh aku bikin fic menyesuaikan keinginan inspirasi otak ku .. ke ke ke ke~~**

**Yang udah bersedia mampir baca ini fic makasih .. Apalagi kalo sampe ada yang ng'review ..**

**Wooww itu lebih dari kata makasih .. Lope lope dah aku kasiihh .. **


End file.
